¡Batea, abuelita!
by Cris.P.C
Summary: Todos sabemos que Esme prefiere arbitrar en los partidos de béisbol de la familia Cullen. ¿Pero qué pasaría si Emmett se pusiera a vacilar y Renesmee a suplicar? One-shot.


**Disclaimer**: La Saga Crepúsculo (Twilight Saga) y todas sus escenas, personajes, etc., así como las películas basadas en ellos, incluyendo la banda sonora, etc., pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños (Stephenie Meyer, etc.). Escribiendo este fic no pretendo otra cosa que entretener, sin ánimo de lucro alguno.

* * *

**¡Batea, abuelita!**

Alice había anunciado una gran tormenta de truenos para esa tarde, y la familia Cullen al completo junto con Jacob se dirigió al enorme claro cercano a su casa para jugar al béisbol. Iban alegres y tranquilos, pues la pequeña vampira con aspecto de duende había asegurado que nadie, ni vampiro, ni humano, ni metamorfo, los interrumpiría. Aún así, los recuerdos de lo que pasó con Bella aquella vez no permitían que ni Edward ni Jacob le quitaran la vista de encima a Nessie, que estaba emocionadísima con la perspectiva de poder batear por fin. Bella también se preocupaba por su hija, pero no tanto, ya que creía ciegamente en Alice.

De todas formas el ambiente estaba bastante relajado, pues sabían que, al ser medio vampira, la sangre de Nessie no sería tan atrayente como había sido la de su madre; y después de habérselas visto con nómadas, neófitos y los Vulturis la verdad es que estaban preparados para defenderse de cualquier cosa.

Llegaron al claro, y como de costumbre Carlisle empezó a marcar las bases, bien separadas entre sí. Cuando todo estuvo listo, empezaron a jugar. Ness por fin cumplió su sueño de batear, y aunque lo hizo muy bien, no fue lo bastante rápida corriendo y quedó fuera.

-Fuera-anunció su madre. Ness la miró con reproche.

-No te preocupes, Nessie. La próxima vez será-la animó Esme.

-Solo necesitas práctica-añadió Carlisle.

La cara de disgusto de Nessie se suavizó, pero miró a Bella y a Esme muy seria. -Mamá, abuelita, creo que el tío Emmett ha hecho trampas.

-¿Y qué pruebas tienes de eso, renacuaja?-saltó este.

-¡No me llames renacuaja! ¡Ya aparento diecisiete!

-Sí, pero en realidad solo tienes siete- añadió él con una risa burlona.

-Emmett, deja a tu sobrina en paz-intervino Esme, que no quería que estallara una pelea tonta, pues ya había visto a Jacob tensarse al oír gritar a Ness.

-No es culpa mía que no sea lo bastante rápida- respondió Emmett con una sonrisa burlona-. Está claro que en eso no se parece a su padre.

-Sabes de sobra que ella jugará tan bien como cualquiera de nosotros en cuanto coja algo de práctica-. Esme hablaba deprisa, no quería que Edward interviniera, ya se le veía muy dispuesto a decirle un par de cosas a su hermano-. Ya has visto lo bien que batea.

-En eso tienes razón, mamá. Para ser la primera vez, lo hace mucho mejor que tú. Aunque eso no es muy difícil...

Esme no solía ceder a las provocaciones de su hijo, pero eso le pilló por sorpresa.

-¿En qué te basas para decir que yo no bateo bien?

-Bueno, nunca lo haces. No tienes práctica, por lo que no puedes ser muy buena, ¿no crees?

Esme iba a replicar, pero Nessie se le adelantó:

-¡Deja en paz a la abuelita! ¡Estoy segura de que ella podría batear mucho mejor que tú!

Emmett estalló en carcajadas.

-¡Sí, claro!

Rodaba de la risa.

-¡No le hagas caso, abuelita, es tonto de remate!

A Esme y a los demás les sorprendía que Rosalie no dijera nada, debía estar en un aprieto al no saber si defender a su marido el hombre mono o a su adorada sobrina.

-Estoy segura de que bateas genial, y aunque no lo hicieras, quiero verte-. Ahora la mirada de Ness era suplicante-. ¿Podrías batear para que yo te vea, por favor? ¡Batea, abuelita!

-¡Jo, jo, jo, jo!- se carcajeó Emmett de nuevo-. ¡Te vas a llevar un chasco, Ness! La abuelita nunca batea…

-Lo haré encantada si te hace ilusión, Nessie- Esme le sonrió dulcemente a su nieta, y Emmett se cortó en seco en plena carcajada, pero se recuperó enseguida.

-Ooooh, esto promete-. Se frotó las manos, entusiasmado.

-Bella, ¿podrías arbitrar por mí, por favor?-preguntó Esme a su nuera sin hacer el menor caso a su hijo.

-Claro, Esme.

-¿Carlisle…? -Esme extendió la mano a su marido para que le diera el bate que sostenía. Él se lo tendió con una sonrisa-. Dale fuerte, cielo.

-Lo haré-aseguró ella devolviéndole la sonrisa. Se colocó frente a Alice, quien ya estaba lista para lanzar.

Esme levantó el bate, lista para golpear la bola en cuanto llegara, tal y como había visto hacer tantas veces a su marido y a sus hijos. A pesar de la gran capacidad de la memoria vampírica, que hacía que nunca olvidaran nada, la verdad es que no podía recordar la última vez que había bateado. Espera… ¿Había bateado alguna vez?

"Esme, concéntrate…" se reprendió a sí misma, pero ya era tarde. Alice ya había lanzado y Esme bateó… y falló por unos milímetros.

-¡Strike uno!-anunció Bella.

Más que las carcajadas de Emmett, lo que más le dolió a Esme fue la fugaz expresión de decepción en el rostro de su nieta. ¿Cómo había podido fallar? ¡Era una vampira! ¡Se suponía que sus reflejos eran excelentes, sobrehumanos! ¿Cómo había podido distraerse de esa manera? Esme empezó a pensar todo esto con frustración, pero Ness se recuperó enseguida, y le sonrió con ánimo.

-¡No pasa nada, abuelita! ¡Aún puedes dar una paliza al tío Emmett, yo sé que puedes!

-Nuestra nieta tiene razón, tesoro-intervino Carlisle guiñándole un ojo-. No te desanimes.

Fue esa sonrisa de ánimo de su nieta y ese guiño de su marido los que hicieron que Esme sonriera también y levantara el bate de nuevo, relajada pero concentrada como nunca, con la vista clavada en la pelota que Alice tenía de nuevo en la mano.

Esta vez lo vio venir como a cámara lenta, su hija preparándose para lanzar con movimientos más dignos de una bailarina que de una pitcher, la pelota volando de su mano, acercándose a toda velocidad…

Esme golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, tiró el bate y echó a correr como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Bueno, tal vez como no lo había hecho nunca. Los vampiros eran siempre muy rápidos, pero Esme parecía volar sobre el campo.

Llegó a la primera base en un parpadeo, a la segunda en dos parpadeos rápidos, y a la tercera en tres, literalmente, aterrizando con un salto tan impresionante e impecable como los que daba Carlisle. Estaba claro que a él le observaba con especial detenimiento cuando jugaba… y había aprendido bien. Probablemente sólo Edward habría sido capaz de superarla en esa jugada. Puede que ni siquiera él. Nunca la habían visto correr tanto ni tan rápido, ni siquiera para salvar su vida. Corría más por su nieta que por ella misma. Vaya, eso era amor de abuelita.

Esme se anotó una carrera increíble, y la verdad es que todos sus hijos se quedaron patidifusos. No esperaban que su madre consiguiera batear y correr de esa manera, mucho menos después del primer strike. Pero no así Carlisle, que nunca dudó de su esposa, ni Nessie, que nunca dudó de su abuela.

-¡BRAVO, ABUELITA!-salió corriendo hacia ella y le dio un gran abrazo-. ¡Sabía que lo conseguirías, te lo dije, te lo dije!

-Lo he conseguido gracias a ti, Ness, cariño. Y a tu abuelito-Esme les sonrió de oreja a oreja, abrazando también fuerte a su nieta-. Gracias por los ánimos.

-De nada-sonrió Ness, radiante. Se volvió hacia Emmett, que todavía estaba algo pasmado después de no haber conseguido coger a tiempo la pelota que golpeó Esme-. ¿Decías, tito Emmett?

-Huuummm… buen golpe, mamá-murmuró.

-Gracias, hijo- Esme no se regodeó ni se burló, solo sonrió ampliamente. Recogió el bate del suelo y se lo devolvió a su marido, que no había dejado de sonreír de oreja a oreja desde que ella golpeó la pelota-. Ten, cariño. Bien, ahora, ¿puedo volver a arbitrar, por favor?

-Por supuesto-respondió Bella-. Ha sido alucinante, Esme-sonrió a su suegra, que le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡Sí! ¡Has estado genial, mamá!-intervino Alice abrazando a su madre.

-Fenomenal, mamá-sonrió Jasper.

-Increíble, Esme-se admiró Jacob.

-Gracias, chicos.

-Yo diría más-intervino Carlisle-. Ha sido impresionante. ¿Dónde has aprendido a saltar así sin salirte de la base?

-Observándote a ti-sonrió Esme.

Su esposo la miró asombrado. -¿En serio?

-Completamente. Soy buena observadora. Aprendí del mejor.

Carlisle sonrió. -Bueno, creo que podrías superarme con creces.

Esme se rio. -Ahí exageras.

-Mi amor, para ti en cuanto se refiere a adularte siempre exagero.

-Tú haces lo mismo conmigo, cariño.

-Bueno, bueno, tortolitos, ya vale-se metió Emmett-. ¿Seguimos o qué?

Carlisle y Esme se sonrieron, nunca se ponían de acuerdo en el tema de los halagos, pero era muy divertido discutirlo.

-Deja a los abuelitos, tú también te pones plasta con la tita Rose a veces-Nessie miró a su tía con disculpa. -Perdona, tita, pero ya sabes cómo es el tío.

-Claro que lo sé-Rosalie miró a su marido entre severa y divertida, antes de dirigirse a su madre. -¡Muy bien jugado, mamá!

-Gracias, Rose.

-Fantástico, mamá-Edward besó a su madre en la mejilla-. Perdónanos por creer que no podrías hacerlo.

-No pasa nada. Nadie se esperaría una buena jugada de una abuela, aunque aparente veintiséis.

Todos rieron y volvieron al juego. Ness volvió a batear y esta vez consiguió anotarse una carrera y dio saltos de alegría abrazada a Jake tras ganar el partido.

Oscureció y llegó la hora de volver a casa. Recogieron todo y emprendieron el camino de regreso, cada oveja con su pareja, charlando animadamente.

Esme sonrió cálidamente al ver a su nieta tan feliz. -Sabía que lo conseguiría -le dijo a Carlisle, quien le sonrió también-. Y ella sabía que tú también lo harías. ¿Sabes, Esme?

-¿Qué?

-Deberías batear más a menudo.

-¿Por qué? Sabes que me gusta más arbitrar.

-Sí, pero eres muy buena haciéndolo, y… me encanta verte con el bate. Con ese aire de triunfo que te sale sin querer y el bate, estás muy… sexy-le susurró al oído con esa sonrisa pícara que guardaba solo para ella.

-¡Carlisle! -susurró ella, fingiendo escandalizarse un poco. -¿Y si te oyen los chicos?

-Si me oyeran me darían la razón.

Esme rió entre dientes -Los hombres, siempre pensando en lo mismo. Claro que nosotras tampoco nos quedamos atrás. Una de las razones por las que me gusta arbitrar es para verte batear y dar esos saltos, tú también estás muy sexy… -le ronroneó.

-Creo que podríamos turnarnos para observarnos mutuamente, ¿qué te parece? No sería justo que solo tú te divirtieras…

Ella sonrió. -Tiene razón, Doctor Cullen. Le pediré a Bella que arbitre más a menudo.

-Eso le encantará, señora Cullen. Ya sabes que odia batear y correr.

Los dos rieron, divertidos, antes de fundirse en uno de sus besos apasionados.

* * *

**Bueno, pues aquí está lo último que se me ocurrió tras ver **_**Crepúsculo**_** en inglés y escuchar cincuenta mil veces la canción "Supermassive Black Hole" de Muse. Madre, qué vicio me ha entrado con ella. Es que me encanta, y la escena del partido de béisbol también, aunque la letra no tiene nada que ver con el juego, pero queda genial en la peli. x) Espero que os haya gustado el fic, jeje. Resulta que a mí me habría gustado ver batear a Esme alguna vez, y también el primer bateo de Renesmee, y viendo la escena y escuchando la canción otra vez se me ocurrió esto. Al final me salió el Carlesme (o Caresme, o Eslisle, como queráis CX), no pude resistirme. x) Solo viendo cómo batea Carlisle en la peli, y cómo le mira Esme sonriendo de oreja a oreja… tenía que escribirlo. ^-^ Y me gusta pensar en el lado travieso de los dos, que guardan solo para momentos especiales el uno con el otro y se dicen esas cositas que me encantan, jiji… No me negaréis que tienen razón, ambos estarían súpersexys con los bates (no hay más que ver la peli CX). No como yo, que no sé ni cómo le di a la pelota en el instituto… XD Bueno, muchísimas gracias por leer y, por favor, dejadme aunque sea una palabrita como review, me animan mucho. ¡Gracias otra vez y saludos a todos! ^^**


End file.
